


it's not the same when you're gone

by SmittyJaws



Series: R2J AU [7]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Multi, New Year's Eve, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: A New Years spent apart.
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s), Robert Plant/Roger Taylor/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: R2J AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757326
Kudos: 4





	it's not the same when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my R2J AU, which is Roger Taylor x Robert Plant x Jay Marin (my ace!OFC). Originally written in January as an actual New Year's fic. XD

“Fuck, I miss you both.” Roger’s voice is wistful on the other side of the phone screen, and Robert has to fight the urge to try to reach out to hold their boyfriend close. “S’not the same, celebrating New Year’s without you. Who’s going to give me a kiss at midnight?”

“You could always kiss Fred,” Jay teases from where she’s curled up into Robert’s side, bundled up in a warm blanket as she fights off the last lingering vestiges of a cold. “He’s always down for a bit of holiday fun.”

“I don’t want to kiss _Fred_ ,” Roger complains, and Robert can’t help but snicker at his put out expression. “I want to kiss you. Both of you, then have a nice cuddle to sleep. But no, I’ll be stuck in a room by myself because John will have snuck off to Bri’s so they can fuck.”

“At least you won’t have any snoring,” Robert offers, which only makes Roger roll his eyes before giving him a fond look.

“God, I miss your eternal optimism, Sunrise.”

“That’s what you said the last time you called. And the time before that. And the time before—”

Roger cuts him off. “Yeah, yeah. Am I not allowed to miss my boyfriend?”

Robert feels his cheeks flush at that. Even after a couple of years of having been together, he still doesn’t think he’ll ever fully get used to this; being loved so much. As if in response, Jay snuggles closer to him too, yawning. “Do we need to get you to bed, sweetheart?”

“Nah.” She shakes her head sleepily. “Wanna stay up til midnight. Or until Rog has to go.”

“You’re still sick.” Roger sounds concerned as he leans closer to his phone screen, as though he can truly examine Jay better that way from halfway across the world. “You need to go to bed.”

“Noooo,” she groans, shaking her head as Robert makes her stand and guides her back to their bedroom, his phone carefully balanced in the other hand. “M’fine.”

“You’re about to fall asleep,” Robert points out, tucking her in even as she protests, all while Roger chuckles in the background.

Sure enough, it doesn’t take her long to drift off, Robert sitting beside her on the bed until she does, his phone propped up on his lap with the FaceTime call still running so Roger can be there too.

When she’s lost to the world for the night, Robert creeps out of the bedroom carefully to let her rest before settling back down on the sofa. “I really do miss you here,” he says softly, watching as Roger’s fond smile doesn’t dim. “It’s not the same when you’re gone.”

“I could say the same for you when you’re off on your own tours,” Roger jokes, before his expression turns more serious. “Can’t wait to be home again, lovey. Only two more weeks, eh?”

“They’ll be the longest two weeks of my life.” Robert affects the most put-upon expression he can muster. He’s been told he has an unfairly good ability to use puppy dog eyes, and won’t hesitate to use them on his boyfriend.

Sure enough… “Oh, come on! You know I’d be there sooner if I could.”

Robert snickers. It’s not like he expected any different, but it’s still funny every time to see Roger’s aggravation. “I know you would, Rog. Jay’s been marking the calendar on the wall,” he reassures him. “We’re both counting the days til you come home.”

His expression softens back into one that he’s sure an outside observer might call ‘filled with longing’ as he watches the fondly exasperated look on his boyfriend’s face. He knows it’s a terrible cliche, but he really does miss being separated from Roger; a whole ocean and continents keeping the three of them apart. “Be safe tonight, alright? Kiss whoever you’d like at midnight, ring in the new year for us, but be safe?”

Robert knows he sounds like his mother when he says things like that, but he can’t help it; he worries.

From the looks of things, Roger has noticed the mum-friend tone too. “There’s no one I’d rather kiss than you two,” he murmurs, leaning in slightly from where he’s sitting on the end of his bed. “If it means I ring in the new year without a kiss, then I’ll just have to wait til I’m home.”

He looks like he’s about to say something else, but there’s a knock on the door and he’s looking away; calling back that he’ll be out shortly. Must nearly be time to head off then.

“Well, I’d better let you get on with that, then,” Robert says as Roger turns back, knowing their time is running short now. “Be safe?”

“When am I ever not?” Roger’s voice is cheeky, but Robert can hear the unspoken acknowledgement in his words. “Give Jay a kiss for me, and hopefully I can call you again soon.”

“I will. Happy New Year, Rog.”

“Happy New Year to you two as well.” Roger’s grinning at his phone now, and Robert smiles back, trying to maintain a cheerful expression until he hangs up, not wanting to drag down the mood.

The call ends, and he sags down onto the sofa, a lump rising in his throat even as he’s immeasurably happy to have been able to speak to Roger again. He’d have thought it would be easier by now, but it never is.

Like clockwork, though, his phone buzzes in his lap. Robert looks down to see an iMessage notification: _[ **RT:** try not to get too down about things, eh? i know how you are ;P i love you both so much, and ill see you again soon]_

God, how does he _know?_ Robert wipes away a stray tear, a choked laugh making its way out of his throat. _[ **RP:** I’ll do my best. We love you too :’) <3]_

He closes his phone after that when no response comes back, turning off the lights before making his way to the bedroom. It might not be exactly midnight here, but Jay’s already asleep and he has no other plans, as he’d skipped out on whatever party Jimmy and Blanche had invited him to to not leave Jay home alone while she was sick.

Robert glances over at the empty space in the bed briefly as he climbs in, Jay automatically huddling up closer in her sleep for warmth. It’s too empty without their third here, and he’s definitely counting the days until they can be together again.

His phone buzzes on the nightstand, interrupting his thoughts— a quiet chime informing him that it’s now midnight. “H’p n’year,” Jay mumbles into his chest, half asleep. He doubts she’ll remember that later, but he thinks it’s absolutely adorable.

“Happy New Year,” he murmurs, looking out the window, where he can see distant outlines of fireworks. He wonders if Roger will have fireworks later on for his party, and pulls Jay closer in response. “To all of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also @smittyjaws on Tumblr!


End file.
